galileo_school_of_magic_on_episode_interactivefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7
Episode 7 is the first episode of the 3rd Arc. Episode 6 is the previous episode and Episode 8 is the next Episode. Aeromancer, Astromancer, Dismancer and Domimancer all have a chance to re-CC their love interests / partners in crime in this Episode. This whole episode counts as progress for the Dracomancer (Plot). Scene 1 The MC has had trouble sleeping. After the morning Menu they attempt to go to the Nurses Office to try and make their case to stay in bed today. However, Thomas Ardent is the school nurse. The MC can try, but Thomas won't let the MC skip class. Scene 2 In History (Class) with Grace Salvadore, the MC struggles to stay awake. Professor PJ Hiedegger calls on the MC to answer 'What is a Cosimera'. He lets the students know that he will be assigning them a project on a Cosimera of their choice. Grace wants to do one on The Abyss Monster but since it's not a Cosimera, PJ says no. Grace asks the MC to hang out with her during Club Day (Episode 9). Scene 3 The MC asks PJ is he knows anything about The Dracomancer Rebellion. There is an option to be late for detention and speak to Simon Voltaire. If the MC goes to see Simon... Simon is talking to Professor Plasma # about his concerns that Penelope Licardo doesn't find him attractive. The MC asks Simon what he knows about the Dracomancer Rebellion and tells them that they wanted Kimberly to enchant a Sleeping Potion with Angelic Magic. Unaware that was important information, PJ and Simon (presumably) leave to talk to Lucas Aristotle. Scene 4 Late or Not, Thomas makes a snarky comment. Mariposa's relationship will decrease if the MC is honest with her due to her not 'enjoying' drama and a bit awkward when it comes to emotions. The MC asks to go to the library to research on Cosimeras. Scene 5 Some Fan Made characters work that library. INK Female : Ne Ne, Ash INK Male : Gizi, Lila LL Female : Echo, Stacy LL Male : Maxime, Adelram The MC walks in on a conversation between the Librarian Cooper Casper and a FM character about missing keys to the Dark Magic Section of the library. The Library has a whole section on Cosimeras, plus, they have an expert - Enki Lapse who is working that day. Option to bring up that he ran away last time he was with the MC is an choice. Scene 6 While talking about Cosimeras, Enki talks about Cosimera Slaves and how Kritanta is the only Cosimera that has been seen in "modern times". Enki also tells the MC that Cosimera Slaves for The First Dragon wear crazy masks and have crazy names. Intrigued, the MC gets a book on The First Dragon thinking it might be connected to the Dracomancer Rebellion. Scene 7 Back in detention, the two FM ask the MC about the book they are reading. The MC learns that Galileo Diamonte, the founder of Galileo, put The First Dragon asleep in a cave. The MC suspects the Dracomancer Rebellion is trying to wake up The First Dragon. INK Female : INK Male : LL Female : LL Male : Scene 8 Lucas Aristotle and Penelope Licardo bicker until Thea Oswald shows up and talks to Lucas in private. When leaving, she bumps into the MC who wants to talk to Lucas. She doesn't allow the MC to talk to him- plus brings up that she knows about The Dracomancer Rebellion. Fearing she might be in on it, the MC runs. Scene 9 While running, several mancers have mini scenes. Luxmancer : Emery and Beso are having an argument. Hydromancer : Necromancer : Meets Dinu. Learns a relative broke out of Ruminate Prison. Geomancer : Lunamancer : Technomancer : Tempumancer : Solimancer : Sanamancer : Astromancer : Scene 10 Deciding the MC cannot call the teachers, decides to call Suzy-Sue for help.Category:Episode 7 Category:Aeromancer Category:Astromancer Category:Dismancer Category:Domimancer Category:Luxmancer Category:Hydromancer Category:Necromancer Category:Geomancer Category:Lunamancer Category:Technomancer Category:Tempumancer Category:Solimancer Category:Sanamancer Category:Dracomancer